The end of this fic is only just the beginning
by Takato the dreamer
Summary: A oneshot taiahiro Dedicated to my boyfriend. Just pure fluff.


Disclamer: I don't own Digimon!

This fic is dedicated to my boyfriend felix! Happy anniversary! :D

Izzy sat quietly at his desk typing away. He was 22, but he wasn't like most 22 year olds. He was pretty reserved. He had a job, and he considered most of his co workers friends, but only one of them had ever offered to hang out at their house once, and he offered, but no one ever came. He had been lonely for years... until a few months before that, when he met the man of his dreams... Tai. The only downside? He was online.

Some people look down on online relationships, and, even Izzy could understand why. You can be deceived and hurt very easily, not only that but a lot of people might not take it seriously. But that was the problem Izzy was noticing. Even offline relationships these days weren't being taken seriously. People marrying and divorcing like crazy, cheating on each other... It's a sad sad world out there. Izzy was still even a virgin, and while most people at 22 would be embarrassed to admit that, Izzy said it proudly, he wanted to save sex for... well, not marriage, as long as the current laws hold up, though that is what he would like... But at least deep into a relationship, where you know it's going to work.

Izzy had had a few online boyfriends over the years, and a VERY strong crush... but meeting Tai, it was like no other feeling in the world. The previous crush that Izzy had thought they were perfect for each other... now knowing Tai, he knew he would have been settling for less. Not that there was anything wrong with Joe, the other guy, these feelings were just so much stronger, that he had for Tai.

They had been dating for several months... They knew realistically it was too soon to think this would work, but yet, the feelings were all there. They had enough proof to make each other know they were legitimate people, and they trusted each other.

It was amazing. Even a few days earlyer, he had a REALLY bad day at work, and came home, and the first message Tai sent was "I LOVE YOU SO MUCH IZZY!" … What a way to wash away a bad day!

Izzy finally saw his beloved sign on.

Izzy smiled and messaged him.

"Hey, my love!"

"Hey!" Tai replied. "I have some great news!"

"Your moving in with me?!" Izzy joked.

"No, but my parents finally decided weather or not they are coming!"

Tai and Izzy lived on opposite sides of Japan, but Tai had mentioned that his family might go to Disney world Tokyo for new years.

Izzy couldn't control his emotions.

"Are they??"

"YES!"

"Prodigious!"

They talked more and made plans to meet. Izzy had some money saved that he would use to get a plane ticket, and he also picked up a special surprise for Tai...

Most people want to know who the Seme and Uke is, but, Tai felt that it was better that the relationship was equal. While he agreed with that for the most part, Izzy still felt that Tai was better than him. He felt that he was the uke, that would melt in the seme's arms. But even so, he liked the idea of what he was planning to do...

Finally the time came. It was time to meet Tai at the park. Izzy wanted to meet him at the Airport, and so did Tai, But Tai's family was with him, and they didn't know he was gay. So they decided on meeting in the park.

As Disney is very Gay friendly, when they saw each other, than ran into each others arms and hugged each other tightly, taking in the moment... feeling eachother... not in a sexual way, but just feeling... and smelling. Then, they kissed. Izzy wasn't sure about Tai, but this was Izzy's first kiss. Feeling Tai's tender, soft lips on his made him... melt in his arms! Just like he thought it would. Then they hugged tightly.

"Ai Shiteru, Tai."

"I love you more Izzy."

After the shock of meeting, They started talking about things, and they rode some rides. It was an amazing first date. They held hands all day.

When night fell they were both sad, because they knew that Izzy had to leave the next morning, and they had to part ways soon, but Izzy still had something to do.

Izzy and Tai were at the castle, waiting for the fireworks to shoot off for new year.

Thats when Izzy did it.

"Tai, theres something I want to say."

"Sure, go on."

Izzy got down on one knee, and pulled a box from his pocket. Tai's eyes went wide.

"Tai, You have been the greatest guy I have ever known. You help my self confidence, and I love you SO much."

Izzy then opened the box, Just as the fireworks started going off.

In the box was a beautiful gold ring. Tai stared surprised, and his eyes started watering."

"Tai, I know were too early for a proposal, though if things keep going like this I think it's easy to say this is a possibility. But as far as this ring... You don't even have to wear it, just, think of it as a symbol of my love."

Tai knelt down and kissed Izzy deeply.

I will wear it. And, I have something for you too. Tai pulled out a box with a ring in it, exactly like Izzy's.

"Great minds think alike!" Izzy said, trying his best not to cry, but Failing.

Izzy and Tai put on the rings, and then snuggled into each other watching the fireworks.

This might be the end of the fic, But for them, the end is just the beginning....

The End

What did you think?


End file.
